


Indestructible

by yoshiky



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 19:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoshiky/pseuds/yoshiky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>获得超人能力的蝙蝠侠变得残暴，打伤了前去阻止他的夜翼。魔法解除之后，他是否能寻回信任和原谅？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indestructible

 

布鲁斯再次回到蝙蝠洞，已经是事件结束的一周后了。他让阿尔弗雷德接过他的外套，并承诺今晚会留在庄园吃饭。

这个消息似乎令老管家心情稍微好了一些。

数日前天他告诉阿尔弗雷德自己会留在瞭望塔一段时间，平日里总是不动声色的老管家露出了非常不满的表情，即便他多次解释称自己必须完成安防系统地升级，以确保其他人不再遭遇类似的魔法攻击。诚然，布鲁斯自己也清楚，这不过是一个蹩脚的借口。他只是还没做好准备去面对他的家人，面对自己所造成的一切。

“如果您原意去看看理查德少爷的话，他正在自己的房间里。”离开之前，老管家对他说道。

布鲁斯知道这不是一个建议。

“谢谢你，阿尔弗雷德。”他只能点头。

 

**Indestructible**

**坚不可摧**

 

事实上一周前蝙蝠侠曾在摆脱魔咒的那天夜里回过蝙蝠洞一次。他不得不向眼神戒备的阿尔弗雷德解释事件的经过，证明自己已经不再具有威胁性，才最终被允许进入蝙蝠洞内的医疗室。

那时迪克仍处于昏迷之中。不需要老管家反复叮嘱不允许任何肢体接触，布鲁斯根本无法迈步靠近自己前任搭档的病床。青年身上链接着各种监护仪器，右腿和左上臂骨折的部位被器械固定，仅有胸腔轻微地起伏着。他们不得不使用镇静剂让黑发青年摆脱疼痛的煎熬，以求他能得到安稳的睡眠。

而这一切，都是布鲁斯被超能力量夺去理智时造成的。

 

***

 

_他记得夜翼包裹着凯夫拉的柔韧肢体的触感。无论是第几次与夜翼对峙，他依然会惊异于那些线条优美的肌肉和骨骼竟然蕴含如此强大的能量。但这一次不同，夜翼犯下了一个致命错误——人类在氪星之力面前脆弱得不堪一击，折断对方的脖子就像折断铅笔般轻而易举。_

_外星力量使蝙蝠侠的所有感官都得到了不同程度的放大。超级听力使他能轻松分辨出对方因恐惧加速的心跳，夜翼或许成功迫使自己在黑暗骑士面前保持镇定，但身体的反应出卖了他：他在出冷汗，全身肌肉紧张，呼吸的频率比正常加快了20%。蝙蝠侠的透视能力使他看到对方胸腔内鲜红的、年轻的心脏：它在血液中高浓度肾上腺素的作用下剧烈地搏动，将炽热的生命力泵入到每一条血管，每一块肌肉之中。蝙蝠侠不得不承认，这是他一生中所见过的最令人惊叹的景象。_

_然而，它又是如此脆弱——他只需要稍微改变自己眼睛晶状体的曲度，青年的心脏就会瞬间在热视线下化为灰烬。_

_蝙蝠侠犹豫了。这是在他得到氪星之力后从未体会过的情绪。他本决心利用这股力量完成那个蓝大个永远做不到的使命，扫尽哥谭、全世界的罪恶；他本应取而代之成为新世界的“超人”，不容忍任何软弱，清除一切障碍。却因为这个挡在他面前没有任何能力的人类，对自己产生了一瞬间的质疑。_

_正是这片刻的犹豫，让他的对手抓住进攻的先机——夜翼被训练得很好，蝙蝠侠比任何人都清楚这一点。但归根结底，他只是个普通人。技巧，胆识和经验——所有的这些，在绝对力量面前都不过是螳臂当车，不堪一击。_

_几分钟后，黑骑士便抓着被打倒的对手的颈部，朝韦恩庄园飞去。无力反抗的夜翼垂着头，血液从他的口鼻不断流出，滴落在蝙蝠侠的皮手套上。_

_他只是需要一个传话人而已。蝙蝠侠提醒自己。并不是因为保留有人类的软弱情绪才留下对手的性命。他要让夜翼向所有人传达一个信息：无论是谁，妨碍蝙蝠侠的人只有一个下场。_

_他不会心慈手软。_

 

***

 

抵达目的地的布鲁斯迟疑了片刻，推开迪克的房门。很少见地，黑发青年正坐在轮椅上看书，完全没有注意到他。

“迪克？”

毫无准备的青年被吓了一跳，手里的书“啪”的一声摔在地板上。他转头看向布鲁斯时，眼中闪过的恐惧令男人心头一紧。

他预料过迪克会被自己伤害，预料到总有一天他会对他们的关系造成无法修复的裂痕。但对方下意识戒备的反应仍像扇在布鲁斯脸上的耳光，一直堵在他胸口的自责和愧疚愈发令他透不过气来。然而，这并不是布鲁斯最担心的。

似乎意识到了自己有些反应过激，青年放松身体，挤出一个歉意的笑容。“呃，嘿，布鲁斯。”他的鼻梁上还贴着纱布，让这个表情看上去有些古怪。“还以为你要错过今晚阿尔弗雷德的小牛腿了。”

“…下午好，迪克。”男人设法回答道。他看着轮椅上的青年，自己的双腿像是被钉住了一样迈不开步子。

“昨晚你和提米都不在，我不得不多干掉一人份的食物让他开心。不过鱼子酱确实很棒……”迪克一边说一边向前倾身，试图弯下腰用没有受伤的手去捡掉在地上的书。然而，腿上绑着的石膏大大提高了这个动作的难度，受伤的肋骨也同时提出了抗议——他刚弯下去一半就忍不住龇牙咧嘴起来。

“别动。”布鲁斯不得不出声制止从不知吸取教训的前搭档，走进了房间：“我来捡。”

他走到迪克身边，没有忽略对方脸颊上和颈部已经变成紫色的淤青。他咬牙转开了视线，不愿去想被宽大的T恤遮住的躯体上其他的伤痕。试图忽略心脏被愧疚啃噬的疼痛，布鲁斯弯下腰捡起那本册子。这才发现那并非什么书，而是一本有些老旧的相册。

布鲁斯记得这本相册。迪克刚当上罗宾那年圣诞节，他送了这本册子给他作为礼物。那是他在韦恩集团的女秘书推荐的，因为布鲁斯不知道该如何给男孩挑选礼物。然而，迪克很显然并非普通的男孩——他记得迪克得到这个礼物时略微失望的表情（他后来才知道对方想要一辆“和蝙蝠车一样酷的摩托”），但男孩的注意力很快就被阿尔弗雷德准备的糕点和圣诞彩灯吸引过去了，不久之后便把布鲁斯这个失败的礼物抛在了脑后。

遭到小主人遗忘的礼物最终被老管家用来存放他们少有的几张合影，收藏在迪克房间的书架里。令布鲁斯惊讶的是，这本相册现在已经装了一整本满满当当的照片。有他们一同去看灰幽灵时拍的合影，有迪克中学参加学校篮球队赢得冠军的照片，迪克刚刚成为夜翼时的单人或是泰坦们的合影，还有迪克和杰森、以及提米的合照……

“很棒吧？我也是才发现的，阿尔弗雷德竟然收集了这么多照片。”迪克露出兴奋又有些得意的表情，“有好多我都不记清是什么时候拍的了，没想到它们能被保留下来。”

曾几何时，他一度觉得迪克永远会是那个穿着黄色斗篷古灵精怪的男孩。但突然有一天他惊讶地发现对方早已不需要蝙蝠侠斗篷的庇护，不再是活力双雄不可缺少的一部分。他失望过，一度将迪克的离去视为一种背叛。直到他看见已经成长为青年的前神奇小子，换上崭新的制服和名字，带领着自己的队伍，为贯彻自己的信念而战斗——

布鲁斯不得不承认，有很多事情因此改变了。

“令人难忘。”把相册放回到迪克的双腿上。布鲁斯深吸一口气后，问到：“你感觉如何？”

“Well，比我刚醒过来的时候好多了。”

布鲁斯看着青年，等着他继续。 意识到自己无法蒙混过关，迪克叹了一口气接着道：“好吧。轻度脑震荡，我转头的时候耳朵还会嗡嗡作向；断了三根肋骨，所以没法把手举过肩头；另外我的右侧腓骨骨折，这也是阿尔弗雷德把我关在屋里的原因。”他用大拇指比了比自己的依旧贴着纱布的鼻梁和淤青的下巴，“其他的你也看见了。”

“你对此没有什么解释吗。”布鲁斯神色变得严厉，即便没有穿着斗篷，他看上去像极了蝙蝠侠。“我应该告诉过你面对超能力者的策略。”布鲁斯知道自己现在听上去就像一个混蛋，但自省过程是必不可少的。他们只是血肉之躯的普通人，无论任何时候都应该以确保自己生命安全为上，他必须让迪克，让蝙蝠家族的所有人都牢牢记住这一点。

“当然。”迪克哼道，“第一，不单独正面迎击拥有或疑似拥有超能力的敌人；第二，使用远距离攻击拖住敌人，并请求己方支援；第三，团队交战优先保护己方领导者。”

“但你没按照其中任何一条来规范自己的行动。”

“当时你正准备犯下你自己都不能原谅的错误，我不能坐视不管。”

“我们不是在讨论‘我’，我们是在讨论你不考虑后果的鲁莽行为。”布鲁斯嘶声说，“你甚至没有请求任何人的支援。”

“Yeah, 我总是那个乐于给你找麻烦的人。而且，”他做了个鬼脸，“提米和阿尔弗雷德可招架不住眼睛可以射出激光的蝙蝠侠。”

“这不是玩笑，迪克！”男人抬高声调，他蹲下身子与青年平视：“你把自己暴露在致命的危险之中，把自我牺牲当做一种荣耀。你很可能被我——”

“你不会那么做，”青年打断他，这么多年的相处，他们太了解彼此的想法了。“我没有开玩笑，布鲁斯。这是我自己的选择，我愿意为此承担一切后果。你没有必要感到愧疚。”

布鲁斯瞪着对方。

“要是你碰上了麻烦，我会拉你一把；如果你犯错，我会跑到你面前给你几拳——如果这是让你清醒的唯一办法。”青年露出一个自信的微笑，“你知道你总能依靠我的。不是吗？”

布鲁斯想反驳，想抓住迪克的衣领朝他大吼，那种无异于自杀的行为是何其愚蠢、毫无价值；他想命令对方停止这种盲目的信任和忠诚，远离所有的伤害；他想请求——乞求对方，别再如此轻易就把那颗跳动着的、如此美丽的心脏，毫无保留地展现在自己眼前。 但最终，他如鲠在喉，什么也说不出。

握紧对方未受伤的左膝，男人转开脸，不去直视那双眼里毫无芥蒂的纯净蓝色。

片刻的沉默之后，他感觉到黑发青年伸出还能活动的手，前倾身体，把自己拉入一个怀抱之中。 布鲁斯花了大半生的时间，尽其所能建起的情感壁障，几乎在这一刻因为这个简单的动作尽数崩塌瓦解。他颤抖着抬起手臂回拥，小心翼翼仿佛对待易碎的珍宝。毫不在意消毒纱布的浓烈气味，他把前额抵在迪克的胸口，闭上眼倾听对方平稳而有力的心跳。一下，又一下。

蝙蝠侠不相信永恒，所幸有些事物至始至终未曾改变。

 

“好了好了。迷路的蝙蝠侠。”迪克拍拍他的背，声音里带着柔和的笑意。“距离晚饭还有一段时间，介意带我去院子里逛逛吗？”

 

 

 

“If he was in trouble, I got him out. If there was a death trap he couldn't handle on his own, I was there to get him free. He knew he could count on me. ” ——Batman&Robin 07

 

 

 

End？

 

 

 

“布鲁斯。”

“怎么了？”

“我还是很好奇，使用热视线的时候是什么感觉？”

“理查德.格雷森！”

“唉，好吧好吧，我不提这事了！”

 

 

 

End

 


End file.
